


Their First Date

by BombzDiggidy



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I dont know how this came to be but OH WELL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BombzDiggidy/pseuds/BombzDiggidy
Summary: Minato Arisato waits nervously for what feels like the first time of his life, all because he was asked on a date by the beautiful Ann Takamaki !





	Their First Date

**Author's Note:**

> So, like, don't ask me how this came to be because buddy, I simply do not know, it just did because i thought it would be cute and I am most definitely going to write more of these two because it was a joy writing them, and already I have ideas about them that I am going to, for sure, explore ! Enjoy !

_12:30…12:31...12:32..._

 

Minato stood in Shibuya Square flipping through the music on his music player, the music blasting in his ear threatening to deafen him if he turned it up any louder. For maybe one of the few times in his life Minato Arisato was nervous.

He looked up at the crowd around him trying to get a glimpse of who he was looking for once more, the blond hair, tall stature, but once again he found himself looking out at only a mass of faces he did not recognize. With a sigh Minato picked up his music player and walked over to a nearby wall to lean his back against and softly hit his head against. Maybe this was a joke and she didn’t actually wanna go on a date with him, god this was stupid he should just head ho-

“Oh my god ! You’re still here thank goodness!” A voice called out through the crowd and music, Minato is embarrassed to admit but he spun his head around rather quickly to look at the culprit. And again, he’s embarrassed to say but a heavy feeling of relief and happiness washed over him and a smile appeared onto his face, small, but still there.

Ann Takamaki ran up a smile upon her beautiful features, her bright blond hair loose around her, she’s wearing a crop top, the words OMGOSH written across them in bright bold letters. She wears a red flannel wrapped around her waist and ripped jeans, boots adorn her feet and she smiles, her face beautiful with the slightest hint of makeup, cause honestly, Minato thinks, she doesn’t need much.

“Ah oh my gosh I’m so sorry you didn’t wait long did you !” The taller girl asks as she brushes some hair behind her ear revealing more of that face that Minato couldn’t get out of his head. Minato cleared his throat and shook his head.

“No you’re okay, I got here only a little while ago.” He lied with a small shrug taking the headphones from his ears and hanging them around his neck. Ann let out a small sigh of relief and her shoulders dropped as if she was holding some heavy weight.

“Thank goodness, I wanted to come quicker but there was a problem with the trains and we got halted for several minutes.” She says softly, but she pumps her arms and smiles. “But that’s alright ! We’re here now and that’s the main thing ! Even if we are only a few minutes late!” She grins happily and Minato can’t help but smile at it himself, her happiness contagious. Suddenly Minato finds himself being pulled close. Their arms linked together, Ann smiles down at a now blushing Minato.

“Come on, let’s go, first stop is a nice little restaurant ! It is lunch after all !” Ann says with another grin, Minato nods, unable to say anything else and the two soon begin through the city, Ann beginning to talk spastically about several different things, Minato doesn’t seem able to get a word in, but honestly Minato doesn’t seem to mind, instead content to listen to each word that Ann has to say, taking it in and storing it, as if it’s the sweetest music he’s ever heard.

* * *

 

As the two sit at a cafe booth, across from each other, an awkward silence falls upon them. Not as if either do not have things to say, but instead each afraid that they will say something that will upset the other. Ann sits staring down at the coffee cup in front of her, her hands in her lap as she fidgets trying to think of something to say. Minato, surprisingly, is the one to break the silence only after sipping his own drink.

“How are the others?” He asks softly with a small tilt of his head. Ann looks up, a soft smile on her face as if the idea of talking about her friends suddenly made things a whole lot easier for her, which honestly, it did.

“They’re all okay, Ryuji and Futaba were all interested in who I was going out to see today but don’t worry I kept it a secret.” she says with a small giggle and a wink, Minato himself chuckles and nods.

“What afraid to be on a date with me?” Minato teases leaning forward on the table a little. Ann laughs, which causes Minato to grow a knot in his chest and move back a little, just cause he’s trying to take it all in.

“Oh god no ! Be afraid of a date with you? I’d be boasting about it to the rooftops if I knew that Ryuji and Futaba wouldn’t tease me about it constantly.” She says with a wave of her hand. “Don’t worry I’ll tell them about the second date.”

“Oh so there’ll be a second date now?” Minato asks with a small smirk and a tilt of his head. Ann blushes realizing that she blatantly already planned a second date with the other one.

“W-Well I mean only if you want ! I would love to go on a second date but I completely understand if you wouldn’t I won’t be upset…” Ann lied softly blushing and looking down at her cup of coffee once more.

In truth, Ann would be upset, she was really looking forward to today, and she couldn’t really explain why. Something about Minato just, made her all giddy, it tangled her insides up like a large plate of noodles and it refused to let go until she fell asleep. This morning she spent an hour just deciding on what perfume she should wear, not wanting to pick a wrong one that he may not like. She scratches her cheek softly and looks to the side, but to her surprise, she hears him laugh, and once again the mess in her stomach grows tighter.

“I think I’d love to go on a second date.” Minato said softly leaning forward. Ann looked over and couldn’t help but blush, at his comment and well, just Minato. Something about him always made her face heat up and she couldn’t help it. His handsome, stoic features, his calm and kind eyes, Ann looked down and placed her hands on her cheeks and couldn’t help but smile again. Thankfully before Minato could ask what was wrong their food arrived in front of them. Ann’s meal was a very delicious small cake, enough for one person but, maybe not for Ann. Who’s mouth practically started to water at the sheer look of it.

“Oooohh my god it looks so gooood !” Ann said with a few kicks of her feet under the table. Minato smiles and watched her praise her cake for a while before she began eating, just after one bite she seemed to melt into the seat letting out a soft moan at the flakey dessert in her mouth. “This is delicioussss, you have to try this !” She says sitting back up, cutting a small piece off with her fork she holds it out in front of her, her hand under the fork. Minato blinks at it and smiles softy before he leans forward and places the fork in his mouth, there’s a second as Minato holds the fork in his mouth, before Ann suddenly realizes what she was doing and she quickly pulls the fork away, making sure not to hurt him of course.

Minato leans back in his seat and closes his eyes nodding softly. “Wow this really is good !” He says with a small smile looking back at her. Ann blushes and nods softly, looking back down at her food so that way she doesn’t say anything stupid, or at least get caught staring at him.

The rest of lunch goes on with more spark than before, the two are able to keep a conversation afloat naturally, moving from one topic to another with ease, no break in the talk. Once they’re finished Ann once again takes Minato’s arm, with no complaints, and the two head to Inokashira Park.

The two walk along the bridges and pathways of the park keeping light, but pleasant conversation. Ann asks about Minato’s friends and how they are doing, and Minato responds with positive answers, they talk about fighting, themselves, their likes and dislikes, they learn more about each other and, they begin to learn just how much they enjoy each other’s company. Their walk brings them to a small, grassy area, surrounded by flowers and trees, almost hidden away from the world. The two sit next to each other and stare up at the sky.

“Did you have fun today?” Ann asks softly as they watch birds fly overhead, Minato has his eyes closed and he nods softly, a smile climbing onto his face.

“Of course I did.” He says softly turning his head to look at her, she isn’t looking at him yet so Minato takes the time to stare and take in every detail about her face before his eyes land on her lips. There they stay, a smile once more creeping onto his own. “Did you?” He asks softly. Ann nods, keeping her head up at the sky, basking in the clear sunny sky.

“More fun than I’ve had in a while, it was just…” Ann is silent but her hand moves across the grass and places itself on top of Minato’s, who’s gaze moves down to look at their hands. His fingers move and intertwine with hers, connecting the two more than they already were. When Minato looks back up he finds Ann looks down at him softly, Minato smiles softly. “It was just...perfect really.” She finishes leaning forward a soft smile on her lips, which Minato’s eyes have gone back to for just a second. Minato leans forward as well, their faces inches a part.

“Well now we really have to go on a second date huh…” He says softly staring into her eyes, Ann giggles softly pressing her forehead to his and closing her eyes.

“We’ll have to go on a third too...and a fourth...and plenty more then that.” She says softly, and before Minato can even try himself, Ann moves forwrad placing her lips against his. They’re soft, and sweet, and whatever lip gloss she used Minato is instantly obsessed with it, they kiss for what seems like forever to Minato, but when she pulls away it’s been to short. His eyes open to meet Ann’s, who’s staring at Minato lovingly, as if all she’s worrying about right now is him. Which is good, Minato wants to keep it that, without a second though the two move forward and meet again, this time it’s not testing the waters, Minato pulls her close and Ann’s hands move to cup his cheeks softly. They hold each other close, Minato softly moves onto his back while Ann hovers over him. Once they part Ann smiles before she rests her head on Minato’s chest closing her eyes. Minato’s hands move into her hair and he closes his eyes, at peace with everything right now…

* * *

 

When Minato wakes up he finds the sky above him a beautiful orange color as twilight comes to, he moves slightly but stops when he feels a weight upon his chest, looking down he finds Ann, resting upon his chest once more. A soft smile appears on his lips as he finds her still asleep, his hands softly push into her hair once more and he sighs softly, not being able to look away. She’s beautiful even as she sleeps, even if she’s drooling on his shirt a little. Minato finally is able to look away, his head hitting the grass as he looks up at the sky. After a few minutes there’s stirring on his chest and looking down he sees Ann pushing herself off from his chest slowly, rubbing her eyes and spitting loose hair from her mouth. Minato smiles and waves softly at her.

“Minato...where are we…” She asks tiredly looking around, Minato chuckles and brushes some loose strands of hair out of her face.

“Inokashira Park, we fell asleep.” He says with a soft yawn rubbing his eyes and rollin his shoulders to stretch. It takes a moment for Ann to process what he said, but when she does she looks down at his shirt, her little mess of drool, and then the idea of what she must look like pops in her head and she instantly blushes and sits up completely covering her face.

“Woah woah woah don’t look !” She says quickly covering her face and turning around to try and frantically see if she can fix any makeup that might’ve come off. Minato laughs softly and crawls over, he wraps his arms around her and she freezes before seemingly melting back into him.

“You look fine.” he says softly closing his eyes. Ann smiles and nods leaning her head into the crook of his neck. The two rest there for a small while longer, threatening to fall back asleep. As twilight turns into night the two make the journey to bring Ann back home, not wanting to have Minato travel all the way back home, Ann invited him to stay the night. But don’t worry, the night was spent being relatively tame, they stayed in her room and watched movies until they both fell asleep…

 

At least for the first date.

**Author's Note:**

> This all came to be because of @NemiruTami (Twitter or Tumblr), and their beautiful Minato and Ann art, please, please please please go look at their are and like, thank you for showing me those two please look forward to more to come


End file.
